Magic In Dreams
by oywiththepoodles4
Summary: I won’t let you, I won’t let you give up that dream. It’s Harvard El, you have to go.”Troy don’t you get it I’m not giving up my dream for you. You are my dream....Troyella Oneshot...[AN SEQUEL?]
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story because I was bored one day and I wanted to get back to writing fanfiction after everything I had going on during the year. So I hope you like it.

I don't own anything, except maybe a poster...

* * *

Magic in Dreams

Gabriella Montez was running to her boyfriend's house, a wide grin gracing her features. "Troy, Troy the letters came, they're here. Troy, where are you?"

"Geez Gabriella yell a little louder will you." Troy replied walking in from the backyard with a basketball in his hand.

Gabriella squealed and ran at him, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, the un-opened letters still clutched in her hands. The basketball falling forgotten on the floor.

"Well that will do it, my ears are shot." Troy said as he staggered backwards holding her new weight. She leaned back in his arms and giggled. He grinned at her and let her feet touch the ground again. "So let me get this straight you stole my mail?" She nodded "I do believe my dear Gabriella that steeling mail is a federal offence. I could have you arrested" he said seriously.

Her mouth fell open in shock but she quickly recovered. " well if you don't want to know how you will be spending the next four years, then I guess I can just go home and have all the fun, looking at these" she waved the letters in front of his face for dramatic effect, something she had become extremely good at over the past two years, "without you." She turned and started for the door, but was caught by a hand on her wrist. She smiled slyly; she knew it would be easy.

"Don't you dare." He said, quickly spinning her around and pulling her into a proper greeting kiss."

She grinned through the kiss and still had her eyes closed in happiness when they pulled away for lack of air.

"So did you steal…all of my…mail…or…or just the college letters?" he asked still out of breath from their previous activities.

She slapped him on the shoulder and walked past him into the Bolton's living room to sit on their couch. "Oh just the important mail I left you playboy magazine in the mailbox." She said as she sat, sending a glair Troy's way.

"Ella I swear…I…never ordered any-. I don't know how-. It must be some-" he stuttered on until Gabriella broke down into hysterical laughter. Troy quickly caught on. "Oh no you didn't Montez. You're going to get it now." He said as he lunged for her on the couch and his hands immediately found her sides. Her laughter grew with a shriekF and the letters flew from her hands.

"Troy…Troy the letters…we'll crush them…Troy! She said between gasps.

Troy finally sat up and helped her pick up the letters.

"So Ms. Montez lets see where they will take us. Shall we?" They sat there in silence; the only sounds heard in the room were that of ripping paper as the pair opened the important letters.

"So," Gabriella said as she saw Troy put down his last letter, she had one more because she was more careful in opening her letters, unlike some people. But she wanted to wait on that one anyway.

"I got into UCLA, I'm so excited gabs, it's my dream school I can't wait to go." None of the other acceptances mattered. "What about you El Harvard let you in?" he paused only for a moment, "What am I asking, of course they accepted you, you're Gabriella Montez, how could they not accept you."

"Actually Troy, I haven't opened that one yet."

"Well what are you waiting for, open it." He replied taking the letter off the table and shoving it into her hands.

Gabriella cautiously opened the letter almost not daring to look she read, "Dear Ms. Montez, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Harvard…" She trailed off with a smile on her face.

"That's great Gabs you got in, I'm so proud of my girl." He pulled her to him to hug her.

"Well it is great Troy, I mean I've always wanted to go to Harvard, but the thing is…is well, that I'm not going." She said.

"What? Why not?" Troy asked aghast.

"Well, I've decided that I'm going to UCLA, with you." She replied.

"What EL no, you can't go to UCLA, Harvard is you're dream." He said getting up and pacing in the large room.

"Troy I thought you would be happy, we'll be together."

"Well of course I'm happy Ella," he said stopping to stare into her eyes, eyes now welling with tears. "There is nothing I want more than for us to be together, but I can't let you do this, Ella you can't give up going to Harvard because of me. I won't let you, I won't let you give up that dream. It's Harvard El, you have to go."

Troy don't you get it I' mot giving up my dream _for_ you. You _are_ my dream. Because When I think about the future I don't think about a place or time, or any thing else, I think about you." Gabriella now frustrated raised her voice and ran an anxious hand through her hair "You're all that matters any more to me Troy, you are my life, my one, the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I love you Troy!" Troy now stood with his mouth agape in shock as she continued "And now I've scared you and you hate me, and by trying not to loose you in one way I've lost you in another. And now I'm rambling like a fool" she paused to breath "I'm just going to go now." no longer looking at him but at her shoes.

She turned, eyes low and walked to the door, sighing she grabbed the handle, opening the door. But she could not go any farther for a hand had reached above her head and closed the door.

When she turned Troy was so close to her, pressing her back against the door as she had no place to back away to. The hand that was not above her pinning her in place immediately went to her cheek. Gabriella closed her tear-filled eyes and leaned into the hand.

"Oh Ella…" Troy sighed "I Love you too." Her eyes snapped open an stared into his intense blue orbs as he leaned down to softly brush his lips against hers. They stayed there for a few moments, lips lightly touching, until it became unbearable for Gabriella and she reached up a hand to Troy's neck and crashed his lips on hers.

After minuets lock into a passionate kiss the couple pulled away again gasping for breath. "But it's your dream El." Troy began after getting air into his lungs. "I can't take that away from you."

"Your not, I don't want to go somewhere without you."

He pulled her close to him as she rested her head on his shoulder, completely at peace in his arms. And he nuzzled into her neck and breathed in her sent. When the pulled away a few moments later Troy said "So you only see me?"

"Well yeah, it doesn't matter where we are as long as we are together." She replied.

"Well that's good because someday I plan on marring you Gabriella, in front of all our family and friends because I love you and I would be a shame if you weren't there." He said and as she laughed he leaned down and softly whispered "And I only see you too." Right before he kissed her again.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review if you did, it'll make me feel good.:) 


	2. AN SEQUEL?

Hey everyone, I've decided I might do a sequel if you guys think I should. Some people asked for one, and I have sort of an idea for the end, because I write my stories from the end to the beginning, I'm weird like that. But any way, if you think I should send a review, and let me know if there is anything you want to see happen in the sequel and I will try to incorporate it into my idea.

Thanks to you all for reading my story, I think it was my best one yet.

Oh and if you have an idea for the title, that would be greatly appreciated. I have some Ideas, but none that I like all that much.

So review and let me know.

Thanks!


End file.
